Tea
by Kippis05
Summary: Tigress' tea has always been the most important part of her morning. Little did she know that her morning routine would be so callously interrupted...


_**Tea**_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Kung Fu Panda is © 2008 DreamWorks Animation SKG

A/N: Just as the title suggests, Po interrupts the feline during the most important part of her morning routine, much to her displeasure…Be forewarned that this is rated M for _adult content_. What does that mean for you, dear reader? This means that I assume no responsibility in the event that you become permanently scarred by what you are about to read, as you have been amply warned. That also means I wrote this smelling lemon-scented Pine-Sol. It was yummy.

For those of you whom I haven't yet scared away, read on and enjoy! (…and then leave a review, if you would do me the honor.)

* * *

Trilling song birds singing a sweet melody outside my window pushed me slowly from a relatively light sleep. It was wonderfully soothing, but I fought my urge to bury myself back under the covers and sighed softly, fluttering my eyes open, only to close them tightly shut from the bright sunlight that seemed to invade every inch of my small bedroom. I frowned slightly, feeling the grogginess set in as I scanned the familiar wooden beams that were the roof over my head.

Unless I was sorely mistaken, the gong hadn't sounded yet, which was normal considering I usually was awake long before anyone else was. Of course, whether the gong was struck or not, it wouldn't make much of a difference anyway. Master was gone – off on a mission to Yunnan with my teammates. They were perfectly capable of handling themselves, as I was repeatedly assured by both Master Shifu _and _the Five. I was left instead to tend to the affairs of the Palace, completely on my own…well, almost on my own at any rate.

The Dragon Warrior stayed behind, with every intention from my Master that I oversee his training.

I didn't mind this extra assignment as much as one would think.

If only Shifu knew what we were hiding from him…well, suffice it to say we would either be dead or exiled to Mongolia. Or at the very least, _one _of us would have been on this mission instead.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed mat and stood up, growling lowly at the feeling of the cold floor beneath my paw pads. After grooming my fur I slid my door open quietly so as not to awaken the snoring panda across the hall, continuing to groom the ruffled fur on my head as I sleepily made my way over to the bunkhouse kitchen. Normally I would have gone straight to the training hall and forgo my trip to the kitchen, but today I had all the time in the world to tend to my morning routine. It wasn't even much of a routine, really. Get up, get dressed, brew a pot of tea, have breakfast, and go right to training afterwards. Not the most exciting schedule in the world to most, but, I was satisfied with it.

The kitchen was quiet, without a pot or wok out of place. Even Monkey's cookie jar seemed to remain untouched, although the simian obviously wasn't around to bake his famously delicious almond cookies since their departure almost three days ago. I sauntered over to the stove, adding logs and stoking a small fire until it roared to life. Closing the cast-iron hatch door I searched the cupboards while the stovetop heated up.

I came across my tea tin hidden behind a rack of spices, and opened it, my eyes coming upon a bag of dried tea leaves from within the small compartment. _Oolong, one of my favorite blends._ Smiling to myself I closed the cupboard back up, grabbing a teapot from the counter and filling it up with lukewarm water as I returned to the stove. I added the tea leaves to a strainer as the water came swiftly to a boil, closing the lid up so as to allow the tea to steep.

Unfortunately, I had no idea that my morning routine would be so callously interrupted until two black, muscular arms wrapped around my torso. I nearly jumped right out of my fur before I was able to get myself back under control. "…Po," I breathed, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack…"

"Good morning to you too, Master Tigress," He murmured, threading his fingers through my belly fur. I bit down a purr as his muzzle poked playfully at my neck.

I sighed heavily. "I swear you do this just to get my blood pumping, Panda."

"It ain't my fault you scare so easily." The panda replied, amused, pressing his chest against my back. I gasped in shock, almost dropping the tin full of tea leaves as I quickly came to the realization that he was completely undressed. He kissed the nape of my neck, running his paws up and down my chest while I purred shamelessly by his touch.

"Stop that," I said in vain. "The tea will taste terrible if I let it steep too long…"

"Let it," He replied. "I missed you last night." A tingle of insane delight ran up my spine once I felt his erection pressing up against my rear end.

Before I could say anything further, he buried his face into my shoulder, rubbing his cheek against mine, likely enjoying the feeling of my soft fur as much as I was assuredly enjoying his. "Dammit Panda, cut it out." My verbal protest probably did very little to hide the arousal that likely laced itself through my words. This stupid bastard knew I needed it just as badly as he did, especially given the fact that I was sorely without any clothing as well; he obviously realized this, and was going to use my weakness to his advantage. He moved his paws down, one batting my tail aside while the other held me tightly around the waist.

Po leaned forward then, and I felt the warm and familiar feeling of the tip of his pride against my womanhood. He made a low, hungry growl and gripped me tighter, teasing himself just inside my entrance. Taking his hand away suddenly, he pushed against me, and his member slid further inside, burrowing deeper and deeper in until his hips pressed against my rear.

"_Oh, dear gods_…" I moaned; the tea tin fell from my grip, clattering onto the countertop. I braced my paws on the edge of the counter and, claws extracted, pressed back against him. I hadn't had any experience until Po and I had gotten more intimate a few months ago, so it was still a rather foreign feeling to me. "I would have skipped training last night and gone to sleep in your room had I known that you wanted me _this_ bad…"

Po put his paws on my hips, latching onto my body as he began to thrust in and out of me. "Not a problem, my tiger lily…we'll just make up for lost time." Damn it all. He _knew _how much I loathed that little pet name he had for me. Po started pumping faster, hopefully his aim right now to see if he could get me off before the tea came to steep. It was a bit of a devilish thrill to have us doing this in the position that we were in, _especially _so conspicuously out here in the kitchen, but as long as he put my tea as a first priority –

"That tea smells awesome, Tigress." He whispered lowly. "Is there enough for both of us?"

I growled, "Maybe. But if you don't hurry up, neither of us will be able to drink it—"

And then his paw yanked at my tail. I shrieked, my head falling forward as wave after wave of pleasure cascaded over me, leaving my neck exposed for him to close his jaws around it, biting and tugging at my flesh with his teeth. As his jaws tightened their grip on my nape, I could feel myself hurtling towards the finish, mewling passionately as my inner muscles rippled around his length.

"F-_fuck_…Panda…" I hissed. I abruptly pitched forward onto the counter, knocking the tin off the surface and down to the floor as I reached my peak. He thrust into me several more times before he reached his end, embracing me from behind as I felt his chest rest against my back, his warm breaths spilling out over my shoulder.

My legs still felt weak and my breathing labored when he finally pulled out of me, chuckling softly to himself while he went over to the cupboard, pulling dishes and pots from it in order to fix breakfast for both of us.

Shakily I went back over to the stove, silently relieved that my tea was still very much drinkable, and poured two cups for us before I unnervingly sat down with my tail firmly planted between my legs.

Gods knew I didn't need the caffeine after _that _wake up call, but still…

He waited patiently for a moment after I had a chance to take a sip from my cup, gently kissed my cheek and whispered, "Love you."

The panda turned his back on me, then, the undeniable sounds and smells of his wonderful cooking surging through my senses. I glanced at him briefly, rolling my eyes yet still catching myself staring hungrily at the sight of his exposed back…

"I love you too, Po," I said, still a little short of breath,

"...but next time, wait for me to finish making my tea, alright?"

* * *

_End._

Cheers :)


End file.
